Tu recuerdo
by Kokoro-Hyuga
Summary: 6 meses atrás... -¿Hablo con la Señora Uchiha?-hablo una voz femenina que no conocía. -si, ¿Qué ocurre?-respondió temblando. -Llamo del hospital central de konoha. Dedicado a mi papa Q.E.P.D


Los personajes de la serie naruto no me pertenecen bla bla bla...pero la historia si es fruto de mi imaginación

"_letra cursiva son recuerdos"_

* * *

Sakura iba en su auto, las lágrimas no se detenían, hace 6 meses que él se había ido, el amor de su vida la había abandonado de manera repentina, dejándola sola con su hijo Takeshi de 4 años. Cuando él, Sasuke, los dejó, se hundió en una horrible depresión, pero sabia que debía ser fuerte para poder sacar adelante a su hijo. Los bonitos recuerdos de cada momento que pasaron juntos, lo poco que duraron como familia, le dolían, como desearía que él no hubiera muerto en ese accidente. Esta seria la primera navidad en 8 años que la pasaría sin Sasuke.

_Un 25 de diciembre hace 9 años, un pelinegro de 18 años lanzaba piedras hacia una ventana del segundo piso, eso podía ser un poco infantil, pero necesitaba verla disculparse y decirle todo lo que sentía. Su oscura mirada se ilumino al ver a una pelirosa de tan solo 15 años asomarse a ver al causante de tal molestia. _

_-¡Sasuke, como se te ocurre venir a lanzar piedras a las 2 de la mañana!-gritó un poco enojada y sorprendida, ver a su mejor amigo y al hombre que más amaba en el mundo fuera de su casa._

_-Saku, ¿me podrias dejar entrar?, acá afuera hace frio y parecemos locos gritando-exclamo el chico._

_-bueno, sube._

_Sasuke, subio como casi siempre lo hacia, se afirmo de los barrotes de la ventada del primer piso y llegó a la ventana de la chica que lo traía loco._

_-saku, siento mucho haberte tratado tan mal los últimos días, se que estas enojada, pero debo confesarte algo-empezó a hablar sentado en la cama._

_-ya, dilo rápido que tengo sueño-estaba enojada y con unas simples disculpas no se le iba a pasar._

_-pequeña-se levanto y se acercó a ella, la distancia que los separaba era minima, con una mano acaricio una mejilla de la pelirosa, observo el sonrojo que se le formo al sentir el contacto de su piel, se veía hermosa, sus ojos negros chocaron con los verdes-te amo._

_-sasu…-susurro esta acercando sus labios a los de él. _

_Se besaron tiernamente, demostrando todo lo que sentían, el beso poco a poco empezó a volverse mas apasionado, sakura paso sus manos por el cuello de él profundizando el intenso roce, sasuke tomo a la chica de la cintura y la acerco a su cuerpo, sentir ese simple roce lo excitaba de sobre manera. Sakura ahogo un gemido cuando sintió los labios del pelinegro besar su cuello._

_-aah…sasuke, para-gimió la pelirosa-vas muy rápido. Él se detuvo al instante, había perdido el control totalmente._

_-lo siento, saku-se sonrojo levemente._

_-te amo-apoyaron sus frentes y se miraron fijamente a los ojos._

_-entonces, ¿te gustaría ser mi novia?-pregunto sin cortar el contacto de sus ojos._

_-claro, amor-se besaron tiernamente, acariciando suavemente el cuerpo del otro, demostrando cuanto se amaban._

Las gotas caían sin cesar por su rostro, esos hermosos recuerdos le dolían, para muchos navidad era un día de felicidad, cariño y familia, para ella no, esa fecha solo le recordaba que ahora estaba sola, con simples recuerdos del que fue y será el amor de su vida. Estuvo 3 meses encerrada llorando en su casa, junto a su preocupado hijo Takeshi, sentía que nunca podría salir adelante, estaba hundida en un profundo y oscuro agujero. Pero recupero las fuerzas cuando la amenazaron de quitarle la custodia de Takeshi, su hijo era lo único que le quedaba y se lo querían quitar, la asistente social le dijo, "Estas totalmente imposibilitada psicológicamente para cuidar al niño, tus descuidos son inaceptables, ya entiendo que tu esposo falleció, pero tienes que cuidar al único recuerdo vivo que tienes de su amor". Esas palabras le hicieron abrir los ojos, salió adelante junto a su hijo, recupero su trabajo, "a Sasuke no le gustaría que yo viviera llorando su muerte", pensaba cada vez que la angustia y la soledad la invadía, pero nunca dejó de ir dos veces por semana a visitar la tumba de su difunto esposo y ese día tan especial para los dos, no seria la excepción.

_Nevaba fuertemente esa navidad hace 5 años, el paisaje se veía hermoso, la pelirosa Sakura en ese tiempo de 19 años esperaba a su novio el Sasuke de 22 años, desde hace dos años acostumbraban a pasar la navidad juntos. Sus ojos se iluminaron al ver el auto negro acercarse. _

_-mi amor, ya llegue-dijo Sasuke, con una gran sonrisa en los labios._

_-¡amor!- se abrazaron, se amaban demasiado, nunca habían sentido algo tan fuerte como su amor._

_-¿Esta lista para ir a cenar?-preguntó mirando a Sakura a los ojos-te ves hermosa._

_-por supuesto, amor-lo besó y acarició el suave cabello negro de su novio-por cierto, te ves muy guapo, así que cuidadito con las "señoritas" que se te acerquen-lo miró amenazadoramente. _

_-Saku, sabes que solo tengo ojos para ti-la tomó de la cintura acercándola más a él para besarla._

_Ambos se tomaron de la mano, dirigiéndose al auto. Al llegar al restaurant Sakura quedó totalmente sorprendida, era el más lujoso de la ciudad, miro a Sasuke y este le sonrió, para guiarla hacia la mesa reservada. Cenaron tranquilamente, hablaron de lo que hicieron en el día, hasta que en un momento Sasuke se puso totalmente serio._

_-Sakura Haruno, debo decirte algo importante-hablo con tono frío y serio._

_-"¿Qué le pasará?, nunca me llama por mi nombre, solo cuando esta enojado"-pensó preocupada- dime._

_-Sakura…-un poco de suspenso se hizo presente, los nervios estaban a flor de piel por parte de ambos- ¿te casarías conmigo?_

_Estaba sorprendida y emocionada, nunca se imaginó que le pediría matrimonio, choco sus ojos color verdes jade con los negros de su novio, con lagrimas en los ojos dijo: "si, amor"._

_-te amo, eres mi vida-se besaron tiernamente, demostrando el amor que sentían._

Takeshi, no iba a recordar mucho a su padre, el excelente padre que tuvo por tan pocos años, su hijo era una fiel copia de sasuke de niño, las mismas facciones, los mismos colores, nadie podía dudar quien era su padre. Takeshi, era los ojos de su padre, el hacia todas las cosas pensando en su hijo y claro su esposa, siempre me decía: "Saku, tú y Takeshi son el motor de mi vida, nunca dejare que nada, ni nadie los dañe".

Él se mataba trabajando para que su hijo tuviera siempre lo mejor, nunca les falto dinero, pero tampoco podían darse el lujo de malgastarlo, pero siempre se hacia un espacio para pasar tiempo en familia, ir al parque, por un helado o simplemente jugaban los 3 en el patio, eran realmente felices, no entendía porque Dios se lo había llevado tan rápido.

_Ya había pasado un año de aquella navidad en la que se comprometieron, este día era aun más especial que el año anterior, esa navidad nos casamos. _

_-Ino, ¿Cómo me veo?-pregunto con timidez una pelirosa con el cabello amarrado, de ojos verdes jade, con un vestido blanco hermoso que resaltaba su estupendo y curvilíneo cuerpo._

_-amiga, te ves preciosa, ya me imagino la cara de Sasuke cuando te vea entrar-respondió con los ojos brillantes su dama de honor y mejor amiga._

_-estoy muy nerviosa, ¿Qué pasa si cambia de opinión?, ¿si ya no me quiere?-Sakura al pensar en eso se comenzó a desesperar, en unos minutos estaría frente al altar junto al hombre que mas ha amado en su vida. Empezó a caminar de un lado hacia el otro con nerviosismo y desesperación, su decisión estaba clara, pero la de Sasuke ¿estaba tan clara?_

_-vamos saku, no puedes empezar con eso ahora, sabes que Sasuke te ama mas que nada en el mundo- le dijo un poco enojada su rubia amiga._

_-pero…pero…si tienes razón debo calmarme-se sentó y empezó a respirar tranquilamente, Sasuke no se casaría con ella si no fuera por amor, ¿verdad?_

_-¡FRENTONA!-gritó exasperada ino, al ver que no la estaba escuchando._

_-aah?-respondió volviendo a la tierra poco a poco._

_-por dios, te pregunte si eras travesti y dijiste que si-ambas rieron a carcajadas-saku hablando enserio, ya es hora, Sasuke debe estar desesperado en el altar._

_Empezó a sonar la marcha nupcial, la pelirosa caminaba acompañada de su abuelo, ya que su padre había fallecido cuando ella era una adolescente, iba hermosa, sintió la mirada intensa de Sasuke sobre su cuerpo, lo miró y ambos sonrieron, esa sonrisa le arranco todas las dudas al instante, él la amaba mas que nada en el mundo y se lo había dicho en reiteradas ocasiones. Una vez en el altar, Sasuke la tomó de la mano con una sonrisa, y empezaron a escuchar al sacerdote. _

_-Sasuke Uchiha, ¿aceptas a Sakura Haruno como tu esposa, para amarla y respetarla, en la salud y la enfermedad, en la riqueza y en la pobreza, hasta que la muerte los separe?-preguntó_

_-si, acepto-miró a la chica con dulzura y amor._

_-Sakura Haruno, ¿acepta a Sasuke Uchiha como esposo…-no pudo terminar ya que fue interrumpido _

_-Si, claro que acepto-respondió emocionada._

_-Si alguien se opone que hable ahora o callé para siempre- nadie hablo, luego se pusieron los anillos y por fin el sacerdote dijo: los declaro marido y mujer, Señor Uchiha puede besar a la Señora Uchiha –Se besaron tiernamente, estaban realmente felices de su unión, estaban seguros que habían encontrado al amor de sus vidas._

Sakura, caminaba lentamente, hasta que se encontró frente a una lapida que tenia escrito: "Aquí yace Sasuke Uchiha, un hombre ejemplar, un excelente padre y un gran amor", las lagrimas no cesaban, ¿por qué ha ella?, perdió a dos de los hombres mas importantes de su vida tan rápido, el solo hecho de recordar ese triste día, esa pelea, el accidente, le dolía demasiado, sentía como si una parte de ella hubiera muerto con su único y gran amor.

_6 meses atrás…_

_Era una mañana fría, se levanto y preparo el desayuno para los tres, se sentó cuando vio a ambos pelinegros llegar al comedor. _

_-Amor, acuérdate que hoy saldremos a cenar los dos-rompió el silencio Sakura, mirando al hombre serio que tenia de esposo._

_-hmp-respondió _

_-¿Qué te pasa?-preguntó-hace mucho tiempo estas muy raro._

_-nada, solo he tenido mucho trabajo-respondió frio-ah, y no podremos salir, trabajo hasta tarde._

_-¡Pero Sasuke, llevamos posponiendo esta cena desde hace mucho tiempo!-gritó, ya había sobrepasado los limites de su paciencia- ¡Por la mierda, no todo en la vida es trabajo! _

_-Takeshi, ve a tu cuarto-le dijo el pelinegro a su hijo, quien obedeció rápidamente.-¡Sakura Uchiha, como se te ocurre gritar de esa manera frente a nuestro hijo! _

_-¡Pero si no fuera por tu falta de compromiso, no hubiera gritado frente a Takeshi!-estaba enojada, triste e insegura del amor que Sasuke sentía hacia ella._

_-¡Esas no son razones suficientes, aarg Sakura, por la mierda, trata de entenderme un poco!-odiaba las peleas, pero no podía posponer esa reunión de trabajo._

_-¡No crees que ya he sido muy tolerante, llevamos dos meses posponiendo esta cena!-respiró hondo, tratando de tranquilizarse.-sasu, ¿aun me amas?_

_Esa pregunta lo desconcertó totalmente, Sakura pensaba que ya no la amaba, estaba loca:-tontita, por supuesto que te amo, cada día te amo aun más-respondió besándola tiernamente- me voy, trataré de posponer la reunión que tengo. _

_-cuidate mucho amor-se despidió con una sonrisa. _

_Llevaba media hora esperando a Sasuke en el restaurant, en la tarde la había llamado y dijo que si podía, pero tenia que ser un poco más tarde, estaba realmente preocupada, él nunca era impuntual, marcó a su celular unas 20 veces y nada, estaba apagado. Espero media hora más, su celular sonó, un número desconocido, contesto preocupada, tenía un mal presentimiento._

_-¿Hablo con la Señora Uchiha?-hablo una voz femenina que no conocía._

_-si, ¿Qué ocurre?-respondió temblando._

_-Llamo del hospital central de konoha, su esposo, Sasuke Uchiha ha sufrido un accidente-todo se volvió negro, esto no podía estar pasando, no podía ser verdad, sintió como alguien la afirmaba antes de tocar el suelo. Se levanto muy rápido de su asiento y corrió hacia su auto, manejo a toda velocidad hasta el hospital._

_-¿Dónde esta Sasuke Uchiha?, soy su esposa Sakura Uchiha-preguntó agitada y preocupada, sentía que en cualquier momento se desmayaría._

_-Señora Uchiha, la doctora tsunade quiere hablar con usted, espérela acá, por favor-respondió un poco triste la chica. _

_-hmp-se fue a sentar a una de las sillas de la sala de espera, hasta que vio a la rubia doctora que conocía perfectamente._

_-Sakurita, mi niña, no sabes lo difícil que es darle esta noticia a mi ahijada-empezó a hablar tsunade abrazando a Sakura-pero Sasuke, no resistió, el lucho todo lo que pudo, pero tenia muchos órganos dañados._

_-¡NOOO!, ¡dime que es mentira, madrina, dime que es una broma!-empezó a llorar desconsoladamente-él no me haría esto, me prometió que nunca me iba a dejar._

_-Sakurita, tranquila, por favor-la rubia trataba de mantenerse tranquila, pero pronto las lágrimas también empezaron a caer por su rostro._

_-no-o le pu-eede pas-aar esto a Sas-uke- trataba de hablar, pero el llanto se lo impedía, estaba destruida, no sabia si podría soportarlo, perdió al amor de su vida-¿Cómo se lo digo a mi hijo?, ¿Cómo mierda le digo a mi hijo que su padre murió?_

_-Sakura, trata de tranquilizarte, mikoto viene para acá con tu hijo, ya le avisamos-acaricio la cabeza de su querida ahijada, intentando tranquilizarla-debes estar tranquila para cuando Takeshi te vea._

_-hmp-ella ya lo sabia, pero las lagrimas no paraban de caer. Vio a su hijo y a su suegra bañada en lágrimas entrar a la sala de espera._

_-Mami, ¿Por qué tu y la abue mikoto llorán? ¿le pasó algo a papi?-pregunto preocupado, tome a mi hijo y lo senté en mis piernas._

_-hijito, tu sabes que tu papi te amaba mucho, pero el ya no podrá volver a jugar contigo-habló mientras las lagrimas no dejaban de caer por su rostro._

_-¿Por qué mami?-su hijo la abrazó fuerte, estaba triste._

_-tu papi se fue a un viaje al cielo, del cuál él no va a poder volver, pero siempre nos cuidará desde allá arriba-apunto al cielo-el esta junto a Dios ahora-lo abrazó fuerte y sintió como su hijo empezaba a llorar fuerte, se venían tiempos difíciles y ella lo sabia muy bien._

Se arrodilló frente a la lapida y dejó unas flores.

-Hay amor, con Takeshi te extrañamos tanto, me haces tanta falta, mi vida-hablaba tranquilamente, llevaba cerca de una hora parada frente a la lapida de su esposo, recordando.

-Mami-se volteó ante el llamado de su hijo.

-mi niño, que bueno que llegaron, ¿y mikoto?-preguntó al no verla en ninguna parte.

-mi abue fue a comprar unas flores para papi-respondió arrodillándose frente a la lapida.

-hola papi, sabes te extraño mucho, espero que la estés pasando muy bien en el cielo, te amo papi-dijo su hijo sonriendo.

_**-Saku, hijo, los amo y siempre los cuidaré-**_ la pelirosa y el pequeño pelinegro sintieron un escalofrío y supieron al instante que Sasuke estaba con ellos.

FIN…


End file.
